Ese Dia de Invierno
by Dani7979
Summary: Es edia de invierno, un dia en el cual comienza un romance, todo comienza como un juego pero termina como un amor


**Bueno hola a todos, yo soy Dani7979 y como sabran este es mi primer fanfic, bueno OneShot.**  
 **Antes de que empiecen a decir cosas, este OneShot esta inspirado en uno anteriormente creado, sólo que le e puesto algunas modificaciones, ahora sin nada más que decir, Empecemos:**

Ese día de Invierno

Era un dia de diciembre, como cualquier otro, la única diferencia era que este día estaba Nevando,  
Todo el Valle de la Paz estaba teñido de un color blanco, a causa de la nevada de la noche anterior.  
Todos los estudiantes del Palacio de Jade habían tenido un dia libre.  
Estaban felices, pero el frío que hacia no los dejaba hacer nada.  
Los Guerreros se encontraban en el valle, ya que fueron a desayunar al restaurante del Sr. Ping.  
Ya todos habían salido del restaurante, podían hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran, lo cual emocionaba a cierto Panda.

Po: Oigan chicos no es genial, digo es una de las pocas veces que neva aquí, en el valle- Decía Po muy emocionado por dicho suceso

Mantis: Pues si Po pero nos estamos congelando de frio- Redpondio mantis temblando por el frío que hacia

Po: ¿Enserio tienen frio? Yo no siento nada-

Víbora: Pues es por que tu tienes pelaje en todo el cuerpo y eso te protege del frío-

Po: Mono y Tigresa también lo tienen y miralos- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos

Tigresa: Es que tu pelaje es especial para soportar este tipo de temperaturas- Dijo la maestra del estilo del tigre acariciando un poco a su muy querido amigo  
Po, en ese momento se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de la mano de su amiga. Al ver esto Tigresa se aleja rápidamente.

Po: Entonces eso quiere decir que no se quedan?- Nuestro panda se puso un poco triste

Mono: Creó que eso tendrá que ser mañana amigo- Dijo y se retiró, seguido por mantis que salto a su hombro, después subieron al palacio

Víbora: Lo siento Po creo que iré a preparar un te, ¿Me acompañas Grulla?

Grulla: Claro que si, Adios chicos- Refiriéndose a los dos maestros que se quedaron solos

Tigresa: Bueno Po creo que yo...- Intentaba decir algo para retirarse e ir al palacio, pero en cuanto miró a Po, el cual tenía una expresión un poco triste, decidió quedarse -Yo me quedare, ¿Empezamos?

Po: Claro sólo si estas Lista- Al terminar de decir esto, Po tomó una bola de nieve en su mano muy disimuladamente

Tigresa: Bueno list...- Su comentario fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve, proveniente de Po, que la golpeo en la cabeza -Vas a pagar esa Guerrero Dragón

Tigresa toma una bola de nieve y la lanza hacia Po, el hace lo mismo y así empieza una Guerra de bolas de Nieve entre nuestros dos Guerreros.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Po decidió usar su técnica final, en el momento en que Tigresa estaba descuidada, el corrió hacia ella y la tacleó (No con mucha fuerza), de manera en que los dos cayeron en una posición comprometedora, el arriba de ella.

Po: Jeje Hola

Tigresa no pudo decir nada, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos color jade que tenía su amado panda, esos ojos transmitían una paz enorme.

En ese momento nada les importaba a ambos, al parecer tampoco les importaba la posición en la que estaban, sólo se concentraron en los ojos del otro y todo el mundo desapareció para ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio, no era incómodo, más bien tranquilo.

Pocos segundos después iniciaron a emprender rumbo hacía algo desconocido, se iban acercando cada vez más y más a los labios del otro, hasta que pasó, todo terminó en un beso muy apasionado, ambos lo deseaban hace ya mucho tiempo y finalmente ocurrió

No muy lejos de ahí 4 furiosos, observaban detrás de algunos arbustos, a sus amigos que por fin admitían lo que sentían mutuamente.

FIN.  
 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado este pequeño OneShot**  
 **Aceptó críticas de todo tipo**  
 **Próximamente estaré escribiendo una historia (Fanfic) tal vez me tarde unas semanas, por que en al escuela encargan un montón de trabajos**  
 **Pero bueno, eso será después**  
 **Sin nada más que decir, un saludo y adios**


End file.
